Mission Breakdown
In Kingdom Strike, finishing missions is a good way for players to gain EXP, understand the game story, and get the hang of gameplay. There are two types of missions: Main Missions and Daily Missions. Mission Intro Main Missions consist of recommended missions and normal missions. In general, recommended missions are more difficult to complete, but you'll get better rewards. You can only complete Main Missions once. They come in the following types: 1. Upgrade a certain building to the required level. 2. Recruit the required amount of heroes. 3. Deploy heroes the required number of times. 4. Research technology the required number of times. 5. Attack bandits the required number of times. 6. Capture Strongholds the required number of times. 7. Gather resources the required number of times. 8. Train a certain unit type the required number of times. Mission Intro You can complete Daily Missions every day and receive Activity Points as your reward. Reach the required amount of Activity Points to claim Activity Point Chests. Daily Missions come in the following types: 1. Alliance Help (can be completed 25 times; +1 Activity Point each time) 2. Recruit Heroes (can be completed 5 times; +6 Activity Points each time) 3. Train Cavalry (can be completed 5 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 4. Heal Wounded Units (can be completed 25 times; +1 Activity Point each time) 5. Alliance Contributions (can be completed 20 times; +2 Activity Points each time) 6. Gather Wood (can be completed 5 times; +3 Activity Points each time) 7. Research Technologies (can be completed 1 time; +20 Activity Points) 8. Kill Bandits (can be completed 5 times; +4 Activity Points each time) 9. Train Marksmen (can be completed 5 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 10. Gather Grain (can be completed 5 times; +3 Activity Points each time) 11. Upgrade Heroes with War Strategies (can be completed 5 times; +4 Activity Points each time) 12. Build Traps (can be completed 5 times; +4 Activity Points each time) 13. Train Chariots (can be completed 5 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 14. Make Offerings (can be completed 40 times; +1 Activity Point each time) 15. Alliance Trade (can be completed 1 time; +10 Activity Points) 16. Unit Support (can be completed 1 time; +10 Activity Points) 17. Gather Iron (can be completed 5 times; +3 Activity Points each time) 18. Wandering Merchant (can be completed 20 times; +2 Activity Points each time) 19. Use Secured Resource Items (can be completed 5 times; +2 Activity Points each time) 20. Increase Farm's Productivity (can be completed 2 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 21. Increase Sawmill's Productivity (can be completed 2 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 22. Increase Iron Mine's Productivity (can be completed 2 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 23. Attack Strongholds (can be completed 2 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 24. Train Infantry (can be completed 5 times; +5 Activity Points each time) 25. Upgrade Buildings (can be completed 1 time; +30 Activity Points) 26. Port Stevedoring (can be completed 5 times; +8 Activity Points each time) 20. Gather Gems (can be completed 5 times; +3 Activity Points each time) 21. Increase Gem Mine's Productivity (can be completed 2 times; +5 Activity Points each time) Point Chest Intro Activity Point Chests have 8 different levels. Players can claim an Activity Point Chest of the corresponding level once their Activity Points have reached 30, 70, 120, 180, 260, 340, 420, and 500. Activity Point Chest 1: Reach 30 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Wood x10,000, Grain x10,000, 5-Minute Speed Up item x2. Activity Point Chest 2: Reach 70 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Ruler EXP x1,000, War Strategies III x2. Activity Point Chest 3: Reach 120 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Wood x20,000, Grain x20,000, 5-Minute Speed Up item x4. Activity Point Chest 4: Reach 180 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Ruler EXP x2,000, Draft Order I x2, Lady Sun Hero Fragment x3. Activity Point Chest 5: Reach 260 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Wood x30,000, Grain x30,000, 5-Minute Speed Up item x6. Activity Point Chest 6: Reach 340 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Ruler EXP x6,000, War Strategies III x8. Activity Point Chest 7: Reach 420 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Wood x40,000, Grain x40,000, 1-Hour Speed Up Item x1. Activity Point Chest 8: Reach 500 Activity Points to claim. Contains: Ruler EXP x8,000, 50 Coins, Draft Order II x1, Lady Sun Hero Fragment x8. Summary: In Kingdom Strike, there are a variety of missions. Completing them, especially the Daily Missions, will earn you handsome rewards. It's the best way of getting free in-game resources.Category:Game Guide